The present invention relates to display cases and, more particularly, to a door closer mechanism for a refrigeration display case.
Refrigeration cases circulate air through a refrigeration coil to keep the contents cool and include a door to allow a user to access the contents. The door is at least partially transparent to display the contents. The door is biased toward a closed position to provide insulation of the refrigerated interior compartment when a user is not accessing the interior compartment.